Ye Olde Pub
Welcome to one of the most peaceful rooms on the site, formerly known as Cookie's Cafe :) We serve cookies, drinks, pies and many other things! Beginners welcome! :D Many people have their early morning breakfast, eat lunch, and have their extremely late dinner in the Pub. Some of these loyal patrons, (rather than going home to sleep) actually decide to stay in the Pub to work on it. After cleaning it up, they usually end up sleeping in some cardboard boxes, or on the couch. Note: The Couch was murdered on Friday, March 19th 2010 at approximately 23:26 GMT+0. R.I.P. Couch '' Some of those poor homeless-people / free-labor are: __TOC__ oderators '''Takamatsu - (Taka) Room Owner (Recently demodded and replaced). An Addicted gamer, he is in the room almost 24/7, but mostly idle; becoming active when his cafe senses (though often a bit delayed) tell him trolls need dealing with, or for late-night chats. His presence can be detected by his trademark greeting of "rawr". The dinosaurs love you too. dehm - Noobish failure at life and company. Also a programmer, and was entitled "god of dodge" by his (or her? =3) previous chatroom. Has been the Room Owner since 2011/9 (Sep)/14, but claims that the regs are the actual room owners now. xensyr - The Pub wikia janitor. Sakuya - (recently demodded) The Lady mod, and all around bad ass. Also, a Red Wings fan. Whovian - He has left the Pub, but still visits once in a while. Regulars Updated July 15th, 2010: John's padded room created. (he has the soul key.) Note from October 24th, 2011: This list is a bit outdated - There are some new regs and some old regs have left; They should probably be removed from the list, but we'll never forget them! ;-; Angelothegreat - Craazy Aron - Resident troll, but a nice enough one anyway. http://www.ceder.net/pc/character/aron.png See this. Arxeye - A nice Swedish weirdo. Is secretly in love with Screamingstares. AXE2 - A random fun guy with a penchant for violent outbursts. Is said to have a talent for tearjerker eulogies if someone has died/dropped out of chat. Will also recommend a good song if you find yourself in need of one. branca - Used to be active in early 2010, only occasionally seen now. COOKEIS Recently reappeared after a long absence. Coolestofdudes- Another resident troll, Nice enough guy though. Dogeatdog6 - Doggy, not Yuki nor Ded66, is a regular in two rooms. He (or she?) has several computers, and has recently (finally!) installed Linux. Upon being asked a description, the user had these very wise words to say: "Uhh. AM DOGGY" x3 "Lady" Dzko The war of the sundressians ended, with Dzko's blade held high into the air. "Get out of my chatroom..." The mad man proclaimed. The Sundresses where over... but the Dehm's where just beggining. eviehippie Soother of inner-demons, vanquisher of annoyances, reformer of trol-- uh, troll. Flywacket - Tends to be cruel due to his shady background, loves ambiguity, roleplaying, and mediating. Never actually tries to offend people and is (unsubtly) trying to become a moderator to help restore the role play rooms to their intended glory. Actually pronounced "flew-a-keht". gear360 - A rare breed most often found in The Pub. This strange fellow is a friend to most, although he will Fire His Mute LAZOR if annoyed. A sideline comedian with a video for almost any occasion, he is often heard explaining, “No I do not own an x-box of any sort.”. Has been wandering from room to room since the, "Great Name Change." God of Dragons (A.K.A. Dendrago) - Ex-Abyssian, ex-role player as well. Generally sociable if your IQ is higher than that of a middle schooler. Frequently found lurking in the chat. Goth2 - The occasionally lovable, karate chopping, blade wielding, resident Goth. (Pure awesomeness.) JackRandom - Nerdy farmboy! Jagalex ''NOT JAGLEX! ''Can be found playing his favorite game Toss the Turtle most of the time. This user was active in march, but after a long absence of fighting the zombie army he has returned, victorious Jason324:A random edition, recently a new reg and Rps cosistantly a wonder he hasnt gotten banned or silenced, he has a habit of throwing things out of windows, and enjoys lava. Also the lord of the kitchen, ye who enter it be warned... he uses a not a spatula, or knife, but a crowbar, and swords. also has flamethrower, for cleaning purposes. Johnmusic - Resident Psycho. Commonly known as the fastest mute in the west. Needs to be reminded to clear out his mute list repetitively to have a real conversation. Very quiet at times, although others he rambles. Monkeyboy561 - Monkey is a regular. 'nuff said. He also plays MC, but on his singleplayer world he's using InvEdit, since he's too lazy to gather stuff himself. :3 He's also the inventor of SOS, Shotgun Or Shovels, according to himself. :P mrdenty - '''No current information available. ''Please troll if seen. mykawaii - (myka, kawaii) Sarcastic, and not strong on sympathy, but loved by at least some none the less ^^ Has started to wander off to other rooms more frequently, but still comes back to visit :) Narnodewish - The room's professional planker, and has a leaf that he uses for camouflage. He's frigging undetectable with that thing, I tell ya! nightdreamer - Little worries about life? :P PassionThief - Steals passion for a living. I used to care. Pyromania24 - Also known as Nivk, due to his Russian origins which have been RetCon'd. He's cool, but has a Mac. *trololo* :3 puppies95 - Sarah. A generally nice, dog loving, candy eating girl. Red966 - A nice guy who dislikes spelling errors and RP, but we still can't figure out his favorite color. Sanityisalie - ''Myarmisinasling ''Some may think he is a troll. But, he is secretly a regular in disguise. However, don't let his good looks and charm, charm you. His sanity is a lie. screamingstares - a Kong celebrity. People actually wait for her to come on Kong. She is very temperamental she either likes you or she doesn't. Even if she likes you, you aren't safe. She's well known for her ellipses and for flooding the chat with incomplete sentences. She absolutely hates misspelling and sob stories. She hates lying more. http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/File:Amba.jpg me Septic_Epic - Is this an actual reg, or just another Pyromania24 alt? :3 Skwigz - The pup of the room. theodore214 - Immature and annoying, but also amusing, you do not want to be talking to him when screamingstares is online! You have been warned. UndeadLeader - Believe it or not, he's the neurotic leader of the oncoming Zombie Apocalypse! At least we didn't tell him about the perfect plan in excruciating detail while only making sure we knew which plan we were talking about not to tell him. :D Watch out. :x underlordgc - "the greatest _ ever" Victoria93 - Old reg, hasn't been seen in a while. Could be dead. or frozen. Note: there have been unsubstantiated sightings of this elusive reg recently. Ytterbium_Juice - Dude's black! 'This has been a public service announcement. Thank you for your time. 'zabbo44 - He's Serbian, and also an evil genius. Those two things aren't related, though. He likes long walks on the forest and has a habit of calling smart people as "NUUURDZ". :3 Memorable/Funny Quotes Decrypt : Wow, i was about to whack some trolls for speaking English. but it seems that i wasnt in the Norwegian room after all o.O -- xensyr: I have a feeling she wasn't 19. -- digidragon20: Omg related videos to mine are Justin Beber and Rick Astley digidragon20: I am either gonna get angry viewers or mental people -- curtisliiife: there is no god :) johnmusic: There is a mute button though. :) sparkle96: I like Home made nachos better than store boughttt -- yamipwned23: You can either be random or gay, so hurry up and pick one cause I already have. johnmusic: Yeah, well you can be muted too. :> -- Santo1rafael: no no no!!!!!!!!!!!! loobieloo95: yes yes yes loobieloo95: and i dont mean it in that way -- dehm : Ta,amatsu, professionally d/c'ing since *d/c*. :3 -- Takamatsu : Back in my day, vampires sucked blood. They didn't suck cock screamingstares: Well they have a lot of blood in them. Takamatsu : They have a lot of cock in them. -- RobDyrek: born 12/23/94 recca2029: kool johnmusic: I love how your age changes depending on the girl, Rob. -- dehm : I dislike the fighting too, but even though all the regs here are cool doesn't mean all aren't bitches. D: (Lol) -- Jason324: I carry a roll of duct tape everywhere and I use it sometimes no one cares Jason324: some of then even thank me :3 Pyromania24: I'm guessing you fix their hockey sticks, Jason. -- (From our professional planker:) Narnodewish: I don't plank! I know how to cook. Sheeesh -- zabbo44: Food. Make. You. mrdenty: you mean You. Make. Food.? dehm : In Soviet Kitchen, food makes you. :3 -- dehm : *munching on munching* :3 Monkeyboy561: How is this possible! dehm : Well Monkey, you see, you type a single *, then some impossible action and then another single *, and then it's possible. :o -- Narnodewish: America puts ireland to shame. Narnodewish: Everything we have, they have it bigger and better. PyroMania24: *googles worldwide average penis sizes* -- mrdenty: YOP- a tale of friends stupdity and cupcakes :3 dehm : I like the part on how stupidity is spelled. x3 Life before using 'T' On a day known as being 16 of 10 (however rarely called so), in 2010, a very horrible evil bewildered our calm Cafe! A key had been removed from our keyboards! However, which one? No one knew. Blame all on escada, since he began said madness! Obviously, we all missed a key which, in QWE-series keyboards, comes before Y and beyond R. Lonely day before Sunday, we shall never miss you nor your lack of T! The WNS The WNS is the "Weird Naming System". It was created by dehm, and it's probably done randomly, just saying. :o The following is a list of all known names created using the WNS: ADFPhoenixDawn = Acrobat Cruise Apocrite145 = AgonyX bludude90210 = bluedud carefullkiller = Hospital Channeler = Graph-tastic curlyboxhead = Sword dragoneye904 = Brain Puddles Eeeveee = Pocket Wraith Eircman = IRC Goth2 = Stego granadilla40 = Bazooka Infernitorn = Nitro invalid_user = Password JayZeeM50One = Ditto KiwiPieGreen = Cookie LikeAFox = Hail Master ryguy586 = Fire ParaNoir = Noris parpadoo = Dinner PassionThief = PwrUp Pyromania24 = BFG9000! Sabbscat = Lurb Machine schacksken = Snackbook screamingstares = SrsBsns shadowkid375 = Small Tornado Tehshi = TeaH4x thebarge = Ice Badge vyn1415 = Drink wooness = win XxAchillesxX = Emo Warrior xXCurlyAlbertXx = Bear Ytterbium_Juice = Lute Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:Chat rooms with name changes Category:English chat rooms